


Better Together

by writeitinred



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just complete fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.” </p><p>Those words; those three simple words that sound so small coming from anyone else's mouth, except for Damen’s. Those three words seem to hold the world that Damen plans to give to Laurent—or try to give at least. They have never spoken those three words to each other, and up until now, Laurent didn’t think they had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a HC that these two really don't have to say 'I love you' to each other for the other to know, but sometimes a verbal response will be needed.  
> Also, I like to think that Laurent really loves to garden. He'll always gossip with the staff and talk to them about the new flowers Damen brought him. He definitely has a green thumb while Damen, sadly, does not.
> 
> Tumblr:writeitinred.tumblr.com

“I love you.”

Those words; those three simple words that sound so small coming from anyone else’s mouth, except for Damen’s. Those three words seem to hold the world that Damen plans to give to Laurent—or try to give at least. They have never spoken those three words to each other, and up until now, Laurent didn’t think they had to.

Some people might think that it’s weird that Damen took this long to say ‘I love you’, but they don’t have to understand. Laurent does and that’s okay.

Damen has said ‘I love you’ by trying to give Laurent the life that his uncle took away from him. He makes sure that Laurent has freedom, has the right to speak his mind without the threat of harsh backlash.

Not only that, he spoils Laurent with gifts here and there. Sometimes it is flowers from other countries, making sure it’s something that Laurent has never heard of before. He knows how much Laurent likes gardening and it’s sweet to see that Damen has listened to everything that Laurent has ever told him. Then there’s the food and sweets Laurent loves. When he’s having a particularly hard day, Damen will have the chef make his favorite foods, or sometimes when he’s away for politics and meetings, he’ll gather up new recipes he thinks Laurent will love. They’ll spend the night eating it together.

Then there’s the way that no matter how busy Damen is, he will still find a way to always include him. Usually, if he is outside training with his men and Laurent goes out to stand with him, watching all those muscles on Damen expand and exert themselves with more interest than he likes to admit, Damen will always spar with him a little. They never go easy on each other, but Damen will always check him over for injuries in case things _do_ get out of hand.

It doesn’t matter what they do really, Damen will always include him in everything.

Let’s not forget about the way Damen worries. Sometimes Laurent wants to be mad at him, tell him that he’s such a worry wart over nothing but Laurent actually _likes_ being fussed over. He’ll never admit it but he loves the way Damen pays him attention when he comes back from political meetings with nearby countries. Unless Damen trusts the surrounding country with his life, the man checks him over, again and again, to make sure he’s not hurt.

If there’s anything that Damen does that practically screams ‘I love you’ to Laurent, it’s the way he kisses; it’s the way he pays attention to what he likes and dislikes in the bedroom. There has never been a time that Damen has pushed him when he doesn’t want to have sex, but that doesn’t mean that the kisses stop and Laurent is glad for that. Damen’s kisses are soft and sweet, only taking a rough edge when Laurent insists. He takes his time to kiss Laurent’s body, worshipping it until he’s practically squirming.

Damen doesn’t push either. If there is something that Laurent doesn’t want to do then Damen will avoid it. He will do anything to make sure he doesn’t feel the way he did with his uncle, and Laurent’s heart always beats a little faster at that. He’s patient and kind, so different from the others who have tumbled into his bed before but then again everything about Damen is different.

There’s also the kisses he gives to Laurent when they are going over anything for a long period of time. Sometimes he’ll just grab Laurent’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss Laurent’s knuckles. Damen won’t look up from his work when he does it, but Laurent can feel the heat of his mouth linger throughout the duration of their planning.

Damen doesn’t need to say ‘I love you’ for Laurent to know, but looking into those warm golden brown eyes he needs Laurent to _actually_ know and he needs to know that Laurent loves him back.

“Say something?” his voice is quiet against the loud summer night. His voice sounds pleading but the thing Laurent can’t understand is how Damen doesn’t know that he loves him as well.

He has never been a man of words unless he’s cutting someone down with them, but instead he’s a man of action. He has always tried to show Damen just how much his lover means to him, and he thinks that he has been doing a great job of that lately.

Except right now, it’s not about showing what they mean—it’s about saying it. Sometimes Damen will need reassurance that Laurent loves him, and Laurent realizes in that moment that he will too. Hearing the words ‘I love you’ isn’t so bad, and maybe sometime in the future he will crave to hear those three simple words just like Damen craves it now.

Laurent snuggles closer to Damen, tilting his head back to look at his lover. Damen is an open book most of the time and this time is no different. There’s worry in those eyes, worry and anxiousness that Laurent won’t feel the same way. His chest is tense beneath his palms and Laurent hopes that with his next few words, he’ll relax.

“You don’t have to worry, Damen. I’ve been in love with you for a while now.”

Damen sighs in relief, his breath ruffling Laurent’s hair. He seems to relax at that and Laurent is glad that his lover is at ease again. Lips find their way onto his forehead and down to the side of his face until Damen’s lips cover his own.

“I love you so much.”

All his life Laurent thought he would never find someone like Damen. Someone who is so sweet and caring, but also so fierce, loving, and loyal.  He had been so content ruling on his own before Damen came to him looking like a wild beast even when he had been on his knees, but now? Now he can’t imagine a life without Damen and the thought makes his cheeks warm.

Laurent hums his agreement at Damen’s words as he kisses Damen again. No, they definitely don’t need to say ‘I love you’ all the time, but Laurent doesn’t mind how sweet the words taste coming out of Damen’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
